The New Girl
by Chibish
Summary: Keonma hires a new ,mysterious ferry girl.... Um, I hate summaring (sp?)...This is my 2nd fic and please review
1. Default Chapter

Keonma was having a normal, uneventful day until one of his paranoid worker ogres ran into his office, holding a telephone.  
  
"For you Keonma sir," the red ogre said, handing him the receiver. Koenma waved a hand at him to be dismissed and the ogre ran out of the door.  
  
"Hello, Koenma, Prince of the Reikai spe-"  
  
"Look Keonma! I don't have any time for that!" shouted the man on the other end. "I have the girl now. What should I do with her? Who knows when Mitsukie's men will come..."  
  
Keonma sighed with pity when he heard the man somewhat shiver with fear.  
  
"Well what do you think?!" bawled Keonma back into the phone impatiently. "Bring her here!"  
  
" Yes sir.But what if your assistants find out why she's Ireally/I there?"  
  
"Don't worry, just leave the rest to me."  
  
With that, Keonma hung up the phone as her barked for someone to put it away.  
  
As he waited, Keonma put his elbow on his desk and rested his chin on his hand. "I'm getting too old for this.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, that's it for now! Please review. I know its not much to review but still ^_^;; 


	2. The First Meeting

Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Yeah, and then they all saw a pool of red blood in the water!!"  
  
"Hate to be that guy.heh heh"  
  
Urameshi Yusuke and Kuzume Kuwabara were heading for their school, Sarayashiki Junior High, discussing a movie that they saw the night before on pay-per-view. They already planned to skip that day, but they both agreed on faking sick first. They had better things to do.  
  
Earlier that day, Keonma had called them so they could meet his new ferry girl.  
  
"What's so great about this ferry girl?" asked Kuwabara stupidly (XP) over the phone.  
  
"Who cares??" shouted Yusuke, punching his first into the air above his head.  
  
"Besides," stated Yusuke, holding up his fore finger. "Today's Friday and Friday is the official skipping day on my calendar. " Yusuke grinned evilly while Kuwabara sweatdropped.  
  
~  
  
After faking sick, the boys ran out of the school's office and sat down on a bench in the City Park. Mr. Takanaka, the school's principal, didn't really buy their absolutely obvious fake coughs and gags. But before a word came out of his mouth, they were gone.  
  
After about 25 minutes, Botan, Keonma's number one ferry girl, landed in front of the two middle school boys who were sound asleep, spit running down their chins and onto the cement floor.  
  
"Hmmm." Botan said out loud, thinking of the perfect scheme to wake them both up without any physical contact.  
  
"Oh, I know.KEIKO, YUKINA, WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES???!!!!!"  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke's head shot up, looking in every direction.  
  
Botan giggle, putting her hand on Yusuke's shoulder.  
  
"Now now boys, that's enough."  
  
They both sighed, feeling somewhat ashamed of how pervertive their little 'act' was.  
  
"What was that all about?" Yusuke asked, using the back of his hand to wipe the drool off of his chin.  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "I didn't buy it for a second!"  
  
"Oh puh-leaze" exclaimed Botan, looking at Kuwa with pity. "There was more drool coming out of your mouth at that time, even when you were sleeping!"  
  
They all argued a bit more but after a while, Botan just took them all up to the Reikai, straight into Keonma'a office.  
  
~  
  
When they reached the office, they discovered many brightly covered couches were placed randomly around the room.  
  
Botan left the room, leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara by themselves.  
  
As they both started to sit down, they noticed Kurama and Hiei sitting together on the red couch that was closest to Keonma's desk. Kurama was drinking tea and Hiei was staring at random inanimate objects.  
  
They walked over the the couch across from theirs.  
  
"Yo," proclaimed Yusuke as he plopped himself on the couch. "What's up guys?"  
  
"Nothing much." said Kurama, after taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"So I guess you got the same message from Keonma.?"  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
The second after Kurama's reply, they all heard the door open. They turned around, still sitting on their couches, and turned their attention to the people walking through the door.  
  
Botan was talking to a girl they neither of them had ever seen before, in a high pitched, hyperactive voice. The girl didn't seem to be paying attention, or caring, but she nodded each time Botan stopped to take a breath.  
  
They both walked over to the Reikai Tentai were settled and Botan said," Well guys, this is Eikouna!"  
  
They all took a good look at this 'Eikouna' character: She was about an inch or so shorter than Hiei and she had dark purple hair that reached to her waist. Her golden eyes had a bored 'I'd-rather-no-be-here-right-now' look in them and she was wearing a black tank top, a dark red cloth like coat, a dark blue mini skirt, with white ankle socks and black sneakers. The title of 'The Grim Reaper' would've fit her well, but sadly, Botan was already holding the name.  
  
They all introduced each other and Eikouna sat down next to Hiei.  
  
"Well Eikouna, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Botan grinned and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Hn, there's not much to say," started Eikouna. Her voice was somewhat deep and sounded like Kuwabara sister Shizuru's, except slightly higher. "I was raised in the Makai for a couple of years but then I was sent to the Ningenkai. I always hated that place..  
  
Botan's eyes widen. She knew that more rude remarks were about to some so she cut her off.  
  
"That's nice..But you know there are some humans in here at the moment."  
  
"Yeah, I know," snapped Eikouna, pointing to Kuwabara and Yusuke, who were looking at the girls with interest. An argument was coming.  
  
"Alright, I was just trying to be polite!" growled Botan, standing up from her next, which was next to Yusuke. Eikouna smiled in amusement. "Now isn't this one pathetic?"  
  
"Yup, but kindness can sometimes be a burden, ne?" replied Eikouna calmly, ignoring the look on Botan's face. An angercross popped onto Botan's head as Eikouna laughed.  
  
She then got up, heading for the door.  
  
As she was about to reach out to open the door, she turned around, looking at Botan who was still standing up and was looking both confused and angry at the same time.  
  
"Well Botan, I have to go now. I have something called a life. From the looks of it, you haven't gotten one yet."  
  
She turned to the boys and smiled warmly. "Oh yes, and nice meeting you all. Ja ne."  
  
With that, she opened the door and walked out, leaving the bunch dumbfounded.  
  
"Wow, she's good." laughed Yusuke. "She told you SO HARD Botan!"  
  
Botan growled and sat back down, feeling pathetic that she has just lost an argument in front of her friends and losing it to a new comer. "I'll get that girl someday." 


	3. Love Is Found

Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I was walking down the street of were Yusuke's house. For some reason, he had invited me over. Hn, ningens.  
  
I knocked on his door for what seemed like hours, but I just gave up. No one was going to answer the door, so all of that was just a waste of my dear time.  
  
So I headed for the woods, settling myself in a high oak tree, about to take a nap, until I heard some rustling in a nearby bush.  
  
I stood up, keeping my hand a couple of inches away from the handle of my katana. But, I then saw Eikouna walk out of the bushes.  
  
You looked up at me and smiled slightly as I sat back down and sighed.  
  
"Hi Hiei."  
  
"Hn.."  
  
She frowned and climbed up the tree I was in and sat down next to me. I looked at her with wide eyes as she did so.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked me, with a hint of confusion.  
  
I then blushed. Yes, me. I BLUSHED. But she was pretty cute, I had to admit.  
  
As soon as that thought ran through my head, Eikouna blushed and tried her best to turn her attention to a wolf that had just passed by. So, that kept me thinking "Is she a telepath?"  
  
"Hey, are you a telepath?" I blurted out. She looked startled by my question, but then shook her head.  
  
"Well, not really," she answered. "I sorta thought myself how to read their thoughts by their facial expressions."  
  
I nodded. "Interesting."  
  
She nodded back, and looked at me with wide eyes. "You remind me of someone.my friend Yukina."  
  
My head shot up and Eikouna smilied. "She told me that she's currently looking for her brother.Do you have any idea of who he can be?"  
  
I blushed, trying not to.  
  
"Ha! I knew it!!" she shouted, her grin growing bigger as she clapped her hands together once.  
  
"Shut up," I growled, crossing my arms. "You better not tell her, kisama."  
  
"Don't worry, you can trust me!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Well.yeah. I already trust you and your little group of friends."  
  
"Fine, fine. But get this through your head, they are not my friends, I just work with them, got that?"  
  
"Alright then."  
  
We spoke about many things that just came up until sunrise, when she jumped out of the tree.  
  
She looked up at me, with glistening eyes.  
  
"Well, I have to go now. Nice talking to you." She then turned around and walked away into the deep ends of the woods, her hair swaying in the wind and her hands stuffed into her shirt's pockets.  
  
I watched her walk away into the pure darkness. I whispered her name, hoping she would come back. But sadly, nothing happened.  
  
~  
  
Eikouna's POV  
  
I finished talking to Hiei a while ago. He's easy to speak to.kind of. When I was turning to leave, I had a feeling that he didn't want me to go. I really didn't want to go either, but you know.. I hope I can meet up with him sometime again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aw, now wasn't that sweet? I feel somewhat proud of that chapter ^_^;; 


	4. A Look Into Their Thoughts

Chapter 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~In Botan's Journal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Argh! That little argument I had with Eikouna-chan is just bugging me! I mean, who EXACTLY does she think she is, talking to ME like that!?!? I could have her sent to Hell, with the wave of my hand. I don't think she's aware of that.but maybe. Just maybe.  
  
I just TRIED to be nice to her, help her feel welcome. But I guess some of the things she said where kind of true. Kindness can bring you nowhere sometimes. Believe me. You don't really want to know how many people have already treated me like that. Her words attacked me, and hurt me severely. Seriously, she's like the new Hiei in my world.. I just need to earn her respect. From the looks of it, it's not going to be easy. But either way, it's going to be worth it! ^_^ I guarantee!  
  
I guess I could write a poem about her, to help me burn off all of this sorrow I feel, deep within me.  
  
"Oh Eikouna, Your harsh words sting me, And eat my insides, one by one, Tears rolling down my cheeks, Everyday or Once a week, Dear Eikouna, Hear my cry, Give me a chance,  
  
And maybe friendship  
  
Will pass us by"  
  
There! I really like it. Who knew that writing my emotions and feelings down on something as simple as a piece of paper could make me feel better? I need to remember to thank Koenma for this little gift once again ^_^  
  
But I've been thinking.maybe I could give this poem to her! Maybe she'll actually consider being my friend ^__^ Oh, I'm so excited!!  
  
.. But, I don't think I'll do it.. What would Eikouna's reaction be? Will it be as bad as the one before? Or will she feel happy, like she should be? I don't know! Goodness, stress is piling high on me! I really can't take it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Eikouna's Journal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I still can't understand why Mitsukie gave me this little book! How is this supposed to make me feel be and help me forget my past??!! He should just try to learn that whatever happens, happens and absolutely nothing can erase it, especially a small, colorful thing like this, for example.  
  
Anyways, Botan, who is in her cheery self, is sitting across from me right now, in Koenma-sama's office. I'm supposed to be doing paperwork and such, but that can wait.  
  
The Reaper looks somewhat proud of herself, as she's writing something down also. Hn, I guess she has one of these things too.  
  
Oh, Botan just left the room; I got a peek of her 'diary' as she called it in her entry for today. She has written a poem on how much she wants us to be friends. Pathetic, ne? I guess I'll write one about her too. About my true feeling for this creature:  
  
"Cheerfulness, And Kindness. Bickering, And smiling. Just give it a rest, You just make yourself look like An even bigger pest, Rolling eyes, Passing by In silence, Are some qualities, That you should expect from me ."  
  
Heh. Yes, I am highly aware that it's not the nicest poem in the world. But it's my first one. It's the first time I ever had something to write about. Even though it's a bog pink 'thing'.  
  
I don't hate her or anything; it's just that if she actually stopped speaking for once, maybe I'll keep being her friend in mind. But don't hold your breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! End of dis here chapter! I really BASHED Botan in this chappy, so please no flames Botan fans! 


End file.
